Say It All
by kalen1
Summary: There are dreams we wish to happen or to exist. But what wishes could come true? Will Ryuujin grant the wishes of the loyal hachiyou? Or will their will be trampled by another person’s wish? And what happened to the Ryuujin no Miko?


**SAY IT ALL **

by: **iceraqs**

* * *

_Author's Note_: Harukanaru Toki no Naka De is not mine. I just want to enjoy the show and writing fanfics about them. Let's all wish for our own dreams and stories… 

_Summary:_ There are dreams we wish to happen or to exist. But what wishes could come true? Will Ryuujin grant the wishes of the loyal hachiyou? Or will their will be trampled by another person's wish? And what happened to the Ryuujin no Miko?

* * *

**_Chapter One: Hearts at Lost _**

Everything happened too quickly. It has been four years and everything has completely changed. Looking back, I never expected that these things happened quickly, seemingly like it all just popped out within a blink of an eye. Here I am, calmly sitting on my motorbike in the midst of the Sakura falling gently. "Akane…" I whispered softly as if I'm seeing her along the lush color of pink covering the whole area. It has been four years since Akane left Japan. It has already been that long since I last smiled. I can't imagine that we've really parted our ways. It was as if being close to her was just all but a dream. It was a happy past, enjoying school and going out with Akane but now, life seems to be boring and dull. Damn her parents! Why can't they just leave her alone?! Akane left Japan because her father got so rich and wish her to study abroad and now, she's thousand of miles to reach. Just the exact idea when I knew se needed me most. A news flash came to my sight this morning before I left for work. Akane was featured on the television to have been involved in a car accident. Damn, if only her parents are not getting in the way, then this must not have happened in the first place! There is no absolute way on how I could get in touch with her, nor could I be able to go to her. All I could do is pray and wish for her safety. Pray, how I wish I'm there, sitting by her side. But alas, I can't do it right now. Damn!

"Onii-chan…" A voice broke in my trail of thoughts. I knew that voice.

"Ran, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked, not looking back at my little sister. I don't want to see her the sadness in my face. I don't want her to make her worry. "Go to school now or I'll let you eat again that spicy food you never like!"

I felt Ran took a few steps away. "Onii-chan, I just came here because I know you're worried about Akane. I'm worried about her too…"

"Stop. Don't say it!" I yelled as I shook my head. "Don't say it…"

"Onii-chan…" Ran called out. Tears started streaming down my face. I can't hold it back anymore. I felt so hopeless, useless. For the one that I loved so much for all this time, I can't do anything for her. I've always said that I would always protect her, that I'd always stay by her side but now…this is too much…so much…

* * *

My brother seems to be hurting so much. Ever since that day when Akane left Japan, he had always been like this—staring at nothingness, lifeless. He doesn't even smile anymore. Yes, he smiled at me but I know that smile is a fake one. A forced smile to tell me not to worry. He usually tries to avoid the feeling by becoming a workaholic, spending so much of his time at work in the police station. He spent all his anger and frustration by beating up criminals to pulp. I just can't seem to know my brother anymore.

And now…I never thought I'd see my brother crumble to pieces, right in front of my eyes. "Onii-chan…" I say out loud but in a very low tone. I can't do anything to take all his pain away. I started walking away from him. It would be much better. It would be better for me to leave him for now. I know this is the only thing I could do for him. I can't take Akane back now.

I started walking away from my brother, feeling the soft motion of the Sakura underneath my shoes. It has been a long time since Akane and I had a serious talk. When we came back, she has always been there for me. She always make sure that I would be alright, that I could easily cope up with all the years I have missed when I was in Kyou. She was such a good friend.

A good friend… I stopped in the middle of my way as tears started streaming down my eyes. I started running recklessly, not minding where I'm heading. She's such a good friend to me but I can't do anything for her. Useless… she should not have befriend a worthless being like me… Akane…

"Akane-chan…" I called out as I saw her face on the television. I was busy preparing for the exhibit when I suddenly heard the news on the television. Instead of hurrying to my stuff for the show this morning, I was here, staring in the television, looking at the face of the most important friend of mine. "Akane-chan…"

* * *

**RING! RING! **

I didn't mind the phone ringing as I felt loneliness coming over me. I let the phone ring as the answering machine echoed a familiar voice. "Shimon-sempai, where are you? We need you here now. Shimon-sempai!!!" No, I don't care. I couldn't care less what would happen to the show. What' important now is…

"Motomiya Akane, 20 years old, a famous supermodel has been caught in a car accident. The said model is to attend her show when suddenly her car got hit by a fast-speeding truck without any warning. It was said that the truck driver is drunk and did not notice the car of the supermodel…"

"Akane-chan…how could have this happened…?" I ask no one in particular as I laid my hands flat on the floor, infront of the screen as it shows the smiling face of Akane.

I could still remember the day when she left to Paris four years ago. Tenma-sempai did not showed up in the airport and only Ran-san and I accompanied her before she left.

_"Akane-chan, please don't go," I said, trying to convince her for the last time. _

_"Gomen, Shimon-kun. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I just need to…accompany my parents for a while. Don't worry, I promise I'll be back," she answered, a bit hesitant. A smile cross her face but I could see in her eyes her sadness. One does not need a jewel of Ryuujin to know her pain, all it needs to know what she's feeling is by looking straight at her eyes. _

_"Akane-chan…" I called out as if it would be the last time I'd be calling her name. _

_"Daijoubo, Shimon-kun. Please say goodbye to Tenma-kun for me. I tried calling him but he seems not to be picking up his phone. He must be very busy in his exams for becoming a police, neh?" she asked, looking at Ran. _

_Ran-san just smiled and nodded. "He said he would like to be here but he really can't leave." It was a lie, I know. Ran-san and I tried to convince him to accompany us but he was dead drunk and he was screaming at us to leave him alone. He doesn't want Akane-chan to leave. He want her to stay. "Don't worry, I'll tell him what you've said. Besides, we could always send emails to one another, isn't?" Ran-san asked with a smile on her face. _

_"Of course!" Akane-chan answered back. _

That was the last time we ever had talked to Akane. The emails we sent to her were unanswered. It is as if the memories of our friendship with her where long gone. We don't know what happened. We were just surprised when we saw her in the pictures of several magazines. She look so beautiful. She became a supermodel within a year and there are a lot of billboards and commercials that aired showing her face. But there's something missing, her genuine smile. There were faces of her smiling but it cannot be compared to her smiling face more than four years ago. It was different…

"Akane-chan, please don't leave me…" I said out loud as I touched the screen, showing her beautiful face in one of her pictorial shots.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1. For the second chapter, the rest of the hachiyou will show up. I'm still thinking on what I'm going to do with Akane and if I'll let her live...now, that's a thought. Anyone with a great would be greatly appreciated. ;o)

_Chapter Two: I Wish You Here Beside Me _


End file.
